The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
There is tremendous value in connecting billions of devices if the cost of connectivity can be made sufficiently low. There have been many attempts to address the Low Power Wide Area (LPWA) market. A fundamental problem is the cost of deploying a terrestrial-only network due to the amount of infrastructure required especially if indoor coverage is required. On the other hand, conventional satellite technology is expensive relative to the required LPWA cost-point and does not reliably reach indoors.